


Interlude

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Gossip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: It's bad enough Shiro and Keith are subject to Garrison-wide gossip, but involving Pidge may be the final straw.





	Interlude

“So,” Keith took a seat in the empty council room, resisting the urge to hunch his shoulders over in the hard metal-backed chair. He was used to pressurized air in his lion, but the Garrison’s subterranean air conditioner was set at a brutally low temperature, and his seat was below a vent. “Uh, how’s your family?”

Pidge was the only other person in the council room early - she was already here when Keith walked in, flicking files around on her tablet, it seemed. Keith wouldn’t be surprised if she had been glued in this seat since the last session got out.

“Huh? Oh,” Pidge looked up for a moment at Keith, pushing her glasses towards her face. “Good. Matt’s girlfriend is in love with our dog,” A _ding_ came from her screen, and she busied herself with typing again, face souring. “I think she wants to take him back to space.”

“That’s neat.”

While Pidge’s focus was still occupied, she took a reprieve to roll her eyes. “Yeah, well. That, and Matt made her a peanut-butter sandwich, and I guessed she loved it, so now they’re hoarding the jar in his room, which is totally unfair, because it’s the one food I missed-”

Keith felt his phone buzz in his back pocket - awkwardly, he lifted his hips to pull it out, checking his messages under the table.

**FROM: T. Shirogane**

_hey_  
_skip the next meeting and get lunch with me_

Keith had missed whatever Pidge had finished with, but it didn’t seem to bother her - she had opened up another program, and was tinkering with the blueprints for some MFE add-on. Shiro’s message was a weight in his palm, making him thumb the edges of his phone like a tossing stone.

Pidge was already here. If he tried to ditch now, he was sure Pidge would tell Hunk, and Hunk would tell Lance, and Lance would tell Allura.

He didn’t need another lecture from her about being a good diplomat and leader.

Attempting discretion, Keith shifted his leg to cover the phone in his lap as he typed.

_are you sure_

Shiro’s reply was almost instant.

**FROM: T. Shirogane**

_i could make that an order_

He hoped Pidge didn’t question his knee suddenly slamming up into the table, but she did give a cursory half-glance in his direction before pulling up a bar to type something. Keith felt a blush creep up his collar.

_Fuck._

His phone alerted him to another message from Shiro.

**FROM: T. Shirogane**

_or i can just have pidge rearrange our schedules_  
_since you’re above breaking the rules now_

He gave a glance over at Pidge, who, sure enough, already had a chart opened up, and was hastily dragging around cells in a Garrison time chart.

_His_ time chart, he realized, as he saw the familiar pattern.

So Shiro was going to get his way, whether Keith agreed or not. Pidge finally caught him looking her way, shaking her head as she turned back to adjusting their schedules. “You two owe me. It’s bad enough I had to hear Shiro talking about you every day in Green while we were traveling.”

“I didn’t-” Keith felt his face flush, and he closed his eyes. _I didn’t agree to this_ , he wanted to say, but Shiro talking about him during their road trip was new information. Partly endearing. Mostly embarrassing.

“Just go,” Pidge waved him off, but she didn’t seem genuinely upset. “You better hurry before Kolivan comes in here with Coran and Iverson. Hunk is stalling them a couple halls down with an improvised Atlas analysis.”

So Hunk already knew. Keith was sure the gossip would make its rounds before the meeting even started. Great.

Keith stood, and after pushing in his chair, loitered a second by the door. “Uh, thanks.”

“Yeah, just make sure Shiro keeps his end of the deal.”

He didn’t want to ask what _that_ was, so he just nodded - Pidge hardly looking up. He checked his phone as soon as he hid in an adjacent doorway, a lone cadet giving him a look before he glared, watching their eyes flick away as they recognized Keith.

Another witness to their truancy. Perfect.

**FROM: T. Shirogane**

_come on keith_  
_you’re always good just this once please_   
_wait_  
_did you get trapped_  
_did Iverson catch you_

Keith let Shiro agonize for a few more minutes while he made his way to the residential wing. Shiro was getting spoiled now that they were back at the Garrison - he had Keith at his right side during every meeting, had Voltron and Atlas running drills at the same time, even put himself in charge of everyone’s training schedules, all of which happened to match Shiro and Keith in the same practice sessions.

_actually i’m just trying to be a good leader_  
_commander_

He typed out his reply as he headed to Shiro’s suite - it was different than the one he was assigned before Kerberos - a single room setup offered to all the paladins, although Lance, Hunk, and Pidge had opted to live with their families.

Keith hadn’t fully moved into his suite - he slept there, but he spent most of his time in Shiro’s common area, both of them trying to take dating at a pace somewhat decent, although it wasn’t lasting.

They both acted like they had too much time to make up for when they were alone together, and it was unfortunately leaked by Nadia that both of them were seeing each other when they were caught holding hands in the cafeteria at 5am.

She agreed she’d push her breakfast back thirty minutes to give them some alone time, but she also happened to pass it on to Veronica later that morning, and by lunchtime, all of Lance’s family were congratulating them.

By that evening, Sam Holt had given his blessing, and they both shut themselves in Shiro’s room for the night, too tired to do anything but pass out on the couch together.

Really, it made Keith smile. But he still refused to talk to Veronica outside of a meeting.

Outside of Shiro’s door, Keith wrapped gently on the wall, thumbing out a message.

_you better be in your room_

The door opened seconds later, Shiro’s face bursting into a grin, pulling Keith through the doorway with his new arm, scooping him into a hug. “Hey,” Shiro pressed a clumsy kiss to his forehead, and Keith let his head bury into Shiro’s chest.

His voice was muffled, but he enjoyed how stabilizing Shiro felt around him. “If Iverson gives me shit for this-”

“I’ll take care of it,” Shiro murmured, squeezing Keith’s face closer, and he noticed a sharp scent on Shiro’s jacket.

Keith pulled out of his arms, Shiro’s hands dropping to his waist. “Have you been cooking?”

Blushing, Shiro tilted his head towards the kitchen. “Well, Hunk’s mom helped, but uh,” his face was red, and Keith looped his arms around his neck to bring him down for a kiss. “I might have made us lunch,” he mumbled against Keith’s mouth. “I wanted to save it for dinner, but I thought the food might be better hot.”

The table was already set up - Shiro insisted on pushing Keith down into a chair and serving all the food himself. The food was amazing, and Keith had to remind himself to ask Hunk if his mom would help him make a plate of brownies to surprise Shiro with later on.

“Hey,” Keith spoke around a forkfull of corn, thankful that Shiro seemed too happy to notice his bad manners. “What did you promise Pidge?”

Shiro laughed, showing off a piece of spinach stuck in his teeth. Keith felt his own mouth ease into a smile. “She wants my sophomore yearbook for Matt’s freshman picture,” Shiro managed to stop laughing, taking another bite. “They lost all copies of it, and he still had braces then. She wants to show his girlfriend.”

Keith continued to smile as he chewed, letting Shiro’s ankle loosely hook around his own under the table. “You’re worse than Rizavi.”

Shiro almost choked, swallowing roughly. “Speaking of Nadia - did you hear about her and Veronica?”

Resisting the urge to close his eyes, Keith refused to accept that somehow his boyfriend had become part of the Garrison gossip chain, and instead accepted Shiro’s open hand across the table, holding it as he nodded along to whatever mangled story Shiro had heard from Hunk’s mother.

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote a couple short fics for a follower milestone on tumblr and i was asked if i was gonna move them over here and i guess i should start doing that for archiving purposes or something so here we are
> 
> tumblr: paladinlion
> 
> (also if you have any sheith prompts you want send them to my tumblr ask ^^^)


End file.
